


Visitation

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Visiting family for the holidays is almost always a coin toss between ‘amazing’ and ‘awful.’





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Gavin flies to England on the 21st of December, intending to stay for a week and then return to Austin in time for a New Year’s celebration. He’s not “mullered with batons” when he steps off the plane, which is a plus. His extended family also doesn’t question his continued decision to work at his dream job and live in the United States—even his most disapproving relatives seem to accept that he’s not “being molested by that guy from the Internet.”

His stay is mostly hanging out with his family—parents, siblings, pets—only really seeing his extended family on the 24th and 25th. He makes sure to see friends as well, spending an afternoon and evening at the pub catching up on things face-to-face.

He has a good time, but he’s eager to fly back to Austin, back to warm weather and his family that, while not related by blood, is still just as close to him as ever. He’s eager to hear about their Christmases and even excited to get back to work.

–

Michael and Lindsay go to New Jersey from the 23rd to the 26th, surround themselves with Michael’s incredibly loud extended family. They eagerly discuss wedding plans with anyone that will listen, hands linked under the dinner table and feet occasionally bumping as they talk.

They both agree, however, that the house is too small for the number of people in it, that everyone is a bit too loud, that some slightly-too-personal questions are asked a bit too freely. It’s nothing to ruin a holiday, but a late-night conversation leaves them in agreement that maybe next year they should stay in Austin for Christmas, celebrate their first married year in a cozier, quieter setting.

It’s a plan that’s a long way off from execution, however, really nothing more than idle chat.

–

Blaine sighs through his family asking him questions about his new job, most of them not understanding that when he talks about working for a company that produces internet content, he doesn’t mean porn (that he’s very recently been naked on camera doesn’t help him persuade them any). He shows some videos of what Rooster Teeth has done, picking the least offensive content he can manage, but his aunt frowns at him over the harsh language and his grandfather insists that he doesn’t see why people think such nonsense is funny.

When the questions turn to his personal life, the ever-present ‘do you have a girlfriend?’ naturally comes up. He tries to wave off the invasiveness with a joking ‘no, and I don’t have a boyfriend either’ but is met with only disapproving frowns.

He spends most of the holiday sitting on the couch, texting with friends and providing answers that are as generic as possible whenever he’s asked about anything.

–

On Christmas day, Miles bakes cookies with his mother, both of them talking a mile a minute over the sound of Christmas music on the radio, laughing and swatting each other with flour-covered hands, nibbling at batter and eating ‘mistake’ cookies until there’s barely half of the intended batch to put into the jar. They share news about their respective upcoming projects—season 12 of Red vs Blue for him and a knitted blanket for her—and drink maybe too much eggnog. When he goes home the next afternoon with a small container of cookies and a new knitted hat he calls up friends and spends an evening drinking definitely too much eggnog (this time spiked with rum, of course), eating too many cookies, and laughing too hard.

They play card games and video games late into the night and most of them don’t remember much by the morning of the 27th, aside from laughter and general fun. It’s the best Christmas he’s had since his senior year of college, or at least the one he’s laughed the most during.

–

Ray spends Christmas at his apartment, playing video games and talking to other “poor losers that don’t have friends or family” online (most of whom, he finds out, just don’t celebrate Christmas at all). He doesn’t particularly mind the solitude, the quiet and casual gaming are both a nice change of pace. The biggest downside would have been the lack of Christmas cookies, but being one of the last people to be at work before the holiday, he’d ended up taking home more than enough to satisfy his sweet tooth.

For anyone else it’d probably be a lonely and depressing sight, but the Puerto Rican gamer isn’t particularly bothered by it. He’ll have plenty of time to see his friends when they’re all back in town, after all.

–

The Ramsey family probably has the best Christmas ever, starting almost a week and a half before the actual holiday with a weekend party for family and friends. Geoff cooks a huge meal and many gifts and well-wishes are exchanged, most people leaving stuffed full of food and good holiday cheer.

The actual Christmas holiday is a somewhat quieter affair, the three Ramseys the only ones present, exclaiming over gifts and enjoying a large breakfast together before going to a local ice skating rink as is tradition.

They return home in the evening, settling in the living room with a movie and a variety of snacks and drinks. The busy day means an early night, however, the three of them falling asleep on the couch while the movie plays, blankets and pillows piled around and on top of them.


End file.
